marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 287
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * }} * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** Items: * * Mister Fantastic's "Doom Tracer" * Doctor Doom's Invincible Man armor * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Members of the Fantastic Four were last seen in other publications: ** Reed and Sue were last seen in , Reed is working in the lab with Hercules while Sue has a reunion with the Sub-Mariner. ** Johnny was last seen in where he and Reed were trying to get ahold of the Beast after they discovered Jean Grey alive and well. * The Fantastic Four have been staying at Avengers Mansion since the destruction of their headquarters at the hands of Kristoff Vernard in . * The Wasp also was last seen in where she battled the new Yellowjacket. * Reed mentions repairing the lab after their encounter with Jean Grey. This is a reference to the events of and when Jean Grey was discovered at the bottom of Jamaica Bay and revived. She had been there recovering after being replaced by the Phoenix Force in . Jean later went on to be reunited with the original X-Men to form X-Factor in . * Reed mentions how he questions if Doctor Doom is alive or dead. Some clarification: ** Doctor Doom launched a plot using Tyros, the former herald of Galactus against the Fantastic Four in . ** The battle took place in the pages of - and ended with Tyros and Doom apparently being incinerated battling the Silver Surfer. ** Despite this, when the Beyonder gathered heroes and villains to take place in his Secret Wars, Doom was among the villains gathered. There Doom usurped the Beyonder's powers and tried to use them himself before the Beyonder ultimately regained them and banished him. This happened in - . * Sue recognizes the Invincible Man costume from the time the Super-Skrull posed as her father/the Invincible Man in . Sue forgets to mention that Doctor Doom also once brainwashed her own husband to take on the Invincible Man identity in . * She-Hulk mentions that it "couldn't be" the Super-Skrull because they had recently defeated the Skrulls. This is a bold statement on the status of the Skrulls following the detonation of a Hyper-Wave Bomb that stripped them of their shape-shifting powers in / . However the Super-Skrulls situation at the time of this story was far more complicated than that: ** The Super-Skrull was not effected by the Hyper-Wave Bomb as he was trapped in Hyper-Space following the events of , and when last seen in he was trapped there again with terminal cancer. ** However, unknown to all the Super-Skrull was actually active on Earth, with his full shape-shifting powers posing as a terminally ill boy named Bobby Wright between - . It was later revealed in that this was all a complex scheme orchestrated by Iron Fist's enemy Master Khan. * Sue mentions her recent traumatic episode causing her to become a more fierce fighter. She is referring to the emotional rape she experienced from the Psycho-Man in - . * Doom specifies he was able to swap bodies with Norman McArthur thanks to the mind-swapping technique he learned from the Ovoids in . * This is not the real Alicia Masters but a Skrull spy named Lyja. As revealed in she took Alicia's place during the events of to infiltrate the group. * "Alicia" mentions her past relationship with the Thing. Some history on that: ** Alicia and the Thing had been dating consistently since ** They had been re-evaluating their romance between - when suddenly Ben, Reed and Johnny were captured by the Beyonder to participate in the Secret Wars. ** In Ben decided to stay behind on Battleworld because he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms. He remained there between - . ** In the meantime, Lyja replaced Alicia, just as the Fantastic Four returned in . Per When Lyja learned the Thing stayed behind she pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain Alicia's ties with the Fantastic Four. ** Johnny and "Alicia" officially began dating in and the Thing found out the which led to Ben's departure from the group in . He remains estranged from the Fantastic Four until . * Johnny tries to propose to "Alicia" here for the second time. The last time was in . He finally gets the chance in , and the pair eventually get married in . Following her appearance here, "Alicia" is not seen again until | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}